Jinchuuriki Sentai Bijuuger
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: Naruto and 4 other Jinchuuriki become a fierce Super Sentai and fight off the evil Oni. I know. Not the best summary. But give this a try anyway.


Jinchurriki Sentai Bijuuger

Okay time to get started on my second fic. as I stated in chapter 2 of Naruto's Keyblade journey, This will be a Naruto/Super Sentai fic. And as you can see by the title the Senshi will all be Jinchurriki. Now 1 last thing. I will not refer to the villages by ther japanese names for the sake of saving time. With that out of the way. Lets kick it up.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNN

It was a sunny day in the Leaf village. Sakura was chasing after Konahamaru for making a insulting coment about the way she looked. As she was chasing him he bumped into a guy with really stupid makeup and a blonde girl with a giant fan on her back. The makeup guy picked up Konohamaru by the shirt collar. "You little brat! Your gunna pay for that."

Sakura then bellowed at the guy. "You let him go right now you freak!" "What did you just call me you little bitch?" The boy said reachin for the item on his back much to the shock of the girl behind him. Sakura pulled her arm back ready for a punch. "Sakura thats enouph!" "Kankuro stand down!" The voice calling to Sakura came from Naruto. (Who had just caught up with Sakura.) And the voice calling to Kankuro came from a red headed boy with the kanji for love above his eye. Kankuro was cowering at this point. "Wait... Gaara?" Naruto asked. "Naruto?" Gaara asked back. "Hey man, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked exsited to see his freind. (Don't worry I'll explain that later.) I'm here for the chunnin exams." Gaara replied.

As the 2 were busy talking, there respective companions looked on in confusion. Sakura was the first to speak up. "Hold on, how do you know this guy Naruto?" "Well you see, Sakura..." As Naruto began to explain there was a sudden explosion that nocked both Naruto and Gaara out. "What the hell!?" Sakura exclaimed as the remaining gennin where suddenly attacked by an army strange creatures.

Said creatures where black skeletens with dark red insideds weilding spears. There leader was demonic knight with devil wings and a dragon helmet. "Take them." The knight said as he sent the foot soilders after the shinobi who where unable to fight back due to being simply outnumbered. They were then dragged off leaving Naruto and Garra in a pile of rubble.

3 hour later Naruto and Garra dug themsevles out of the rubble. Naruto was on all fours trying to catch his breath when he noticed a dark skined hand reaching for him. "Are you okay Naruto-kun?" Asked a mint haired girl with dark skin and orange eyes. "Fuu-chan?" Naruto asked. Naruto then hugged Fuu overjoyed seeing her. "When did you get here?" "We all got here around the same time" Said a girl who was holding up Gaara. Said girl had blonde hair in a ponytale. Next to her was a boy with greenish grey hair and purple eyes. Over his left eye there was a stitch like scar. "Yugito-chan! Yakura!" Naruto exlcaimed happy to see all his friends together. (Again, I'll explain later.) "So what happend?" Yagura asked. "A groop of Oni got the drop on us." Gaara said getting back on his feet. "And from the looks of it they captured my freinds and Gaara's siblings" Naruto finished the sum up. "So what do we do now." Fuu asked. "We save them." Naruto said sternley and he pulled a scroll.

When he released the seal on the scroll he was wearing a silver divice with a small black switch on the top left a clear lens and a small red spiral on the bottom. As he flipped the switch the top slid up then Naruto pushed it back down. "I never thought we'd have to use these." Naruto stated as the others put theres on. "Alright, Lets go!" Naruto said as the group headed out.

Meanwhile in a clearing in the middle of the woods the Oni had Sakura and the others tied up. "Let us go now!" Sakura shouted "No." the Oni leader stated puting his hand on Sakura's chin. "With all that rage you have, You'll make a powerful Oni." He said before Sakura bit his hand. "Why you little..." He said raising his sword. However just before his sword fell he was hit by a red lazer blast. Said blast came from a black blaster held by Naruto. "You Oni bastards let my freinds go or else!" Naruto shouted with the others standing to his sides. "Or else what?" The Oni Knight asked. Naruto smirked "I was hoping you'd ask." He said holding up his Scroll Brace (The henshin device) as the other followed suit. They all pressed the switches on there braces and place small scrolls in the compartments above the lenses. Henshin scroll ready! They raised there arms up "Demon up!" They shouted spinning the spirals and begining the henshin sequence.

A red chakra surounded Naruto as his suit formed. Said suit was red with 4 black lines (2 on each side) that went from the cuffs of his red gloves over his arms and up to his neck. A Fox like helmet apeared on his head with a black visor. The same thing happened to the others. (But ofcourse with there own colors and animals.) "Blazing fox power! Bijuu-Red" Naruto called out and the others fallowed. Quaking Tenuki power! Bijuu-Yellow" (Gaara) "Soaring Beetle power! Bijuu-White!" (Fuu) "Crashing Turtle power! Bijuu-Green! (Yagura) "Striking Cat power! Bijuu-Blue! (Yugito) All 5 then raised there hands to the sky and anounced "The demons power enhancing the heroes spirit!" Jinchurriki Sentai! Naruto exclaimed as the others joind in to finish. "Bijuuger!" (And que badass explosion.) "Alright let's do this!" Naruto exclaimed a he and the others leaped to fight.

Fuu and Yugito double teamed the Blackskulls (footsoilders) together moving completly in sink. They took out at least 16 of them before summoning there personal weapons. Fuu's weapon was a bow that resembled a beetle with which she shot down anothe 20 grunts. Yugito was weidind twin tigerclaws. she slashed away a great deal of grunts. Meanwhile Gaara and Yagura where fighting another group of Blackskulls. Gaara's stile was brutal while Yagura's was fast and precise. (Think what it would be like if Sakura and Hinata tag teamed.) Yagura summond his weapon, a turtle shell looking saw on a chain. As swung it he took down a large number of Blackskulls. "24." He called to Gaara. In response Garra summoned a Tenuki themed rifal with 1 large barrel and he blasted at the goons. "25." Gaara said smirking under his helmet.

Naruto in the meantime was single handedly taking down Blackskulls left and right with a fox themed sword. (I know. A red senshi with a sword. How cliche.) He then did a 180 and clashed sword with the Oni knight "Your pretty good." Naruto said before asking "Whats your name? I like to know who I'm fighting." "I am Ryuzarg." the knight said readying his fighting. "Thats enough Ryuzarg called a foxlike palidin weilding a ninjaken sword. (a katana with a strait blade rather than a curved one) "Kitsuna." Ryuzarg said to the female palidin. "Well Bijuu-Red, It seems our fight will continue later." As he said this both he and Kitsuna dissapeared. With that the senshi regrooped, powered down and took there friends to Naruto's place knowing they had some explaining to do.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNN

And there we go chapter 1 of My Naruto/Super Sentai fic. Good? Bad? Okay? So as you probably guesed but the pairings will be Naruto/Fuu and Gaara/Yugito. And I know it's obviose who Ryuzarg and Kitsuna are but try to have fun with it. Now 2 more thing. 1: For the secondary mechs I'm going to use summons. Naruto will have toads and Fuu will have Chamelions. Send suggestions for the others. 2: I was thinking of making a Naruto/Digimon fic with Naruto, Hinata, Konohamaru and Hanabi. Naruto will have Dorumon and Kono will have Patamon. I need thought on who the Hyuuga sisters will have, other charactors to be Digidestened, and a good Digivice desine. With all that done... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
